21 Disaster
by hmtcutie
Summary: This takes place after New Moon Edward didn't come back. Bella got changed by Demetri and joined the Volturi. Bella now Izzy is there princess and she is being corinated. Izzy wants the Cullens to be there.See what happens when Izzy and Edward meet again!
1. Chapter 1 Guests

All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer ever little bit hey I'm not going to jail for plagiarism not what I am planning in my near future!

Okay so I'm a bit nervous this is my first Fan fiction so here goes nothing!

Princess Isabella - Izzy – Volturi

Chapter1. Guests

"Father when will our guests arrive?" I asked.

Isabella, don't you already know?" Aro asked.

"Of course, but it's no fun if I can't ask!" I replied. I have the ability to take some ones gift and make it my own and use it when ever I feel the like using it.

"They should be here in about a couple of seconds." I said. Aro walked into the throne room where the Cullen's would arrive. I teleported into my throne next to Aro's. Just then Demetri came through the door the cullens at his heels.

I stood and smiled at them they just stared.

They stopped in front of me! I teleported behind Emmett then poked him he turned around!

"Wow Bells how did you do that?"He asked excitedly thats Emmett.

"I have the ability to take someones gift and increase it 10 times and use it when i decide"I said they looked amazed at me!

I grabbeed Alice's hand and showed how much i missed her! She gasped and Jasper looked furious so backed away slowly then Demetri came closer to me!

"No Jazz it's fine she was just telling me she . . . missed me!?"she said looking alarmed.

"Heey Jasper how are you i danced over to him and hugged him really tight.

"Bella oow to tight Bella!" he said.

"Oh sorry Jazz a bit excited and it's not my fault it's Emmett gave it to me"I said. I also tried to calm him down.

"Oooh Emmett want ot arm wrestle late?"I asked.

"Yeah!!"He said excited probably not believing my gift.

"Okay! Hey Rosalie how are you" i hugged her around the waist.

"Good Bella you?"She looked a little uncomfertable i didn't balme her i mean when i was dating Edward she really didn't like me.

"It's Izzy and i'm good!"I told her.

"It's what?"Edward spoke now.

"My name is Izzy i'm not Bella anymore i changed my name whyen i was turned!"I told all of them.

"Izzy,"Aro called"Are you going to show them there rooms?"

"Ooh yeah i forgot thanks Father!"I called back."If you'll come with me you can check out your rooms!"

They followed me to a hall doors on both sides.

"Izzy i noticed Aros eyes are gold."Carlisle commented.

"Ooh yeah i got them to be veggie people"I told him.

"Wow i couldn't do that."He said.

"Well if Alice or Rosalie wanted something and they threatened to run away and cut off all there gifts and power you would give them what they wanted right?"I asked.

"You can cut off someones power?"He asked.

"Yeah i got it from Alec,"I told them.

"Oh wow,I guess if i were the Volturi i would do that to."He said mostly to himself.

"So Esme how are you?"I asked her.

"I'm good honey!"She said sweetly.

"Well Carlisle Esme this is your room!"I gestured to them.

"All of your stuff is there um need anything just think it and i'll get Demmy or Felix right on it."I told them tapping my temple.

"Thanks Be- Izzy. Sorry that's gonna be hard to get used to."Esme said.

"That's okay"I said.

Carlisle kissed my forehead and Esme my cheek they entered there room.

"Now this room Alice is yours and Jaspers"I said excitedly.

"Ooh i can't wait to see"Alice sang!

"Well go!"I sang back.

"Kay love you Izzy!"She said.

"I know."I giggled.

She hugged me!Jasper looked at me rolled his eyes hugged me and went in after her.

"Wait for it . . ."I said.

"Aaaaah Izzy YOUR THE BEST"Alice screamed.

"Ooh great."Jasper mumbled.

"Hey Jazz don't get down look in the other closet."I told him.

"Izzy your the best!"He called to me.

"Yeah yeah i know!"

"What did you do?"Emmett asked.

"Ooh i thought i should delight Jazz with his favorites"I told them.

We walked a little further and stopped.

"This is your room Emmett Rose." I gestured to it.

"Don't say anything just enjoy it okay."I said.

They hugged me and went in.

"Edward if you'll follow me i'll show you your room!"We got to the end of the hall and there was a spiral stair!

* * *

If anyone wants me to continue just comment just one comment will do i con't care!

Love with all my,

Izzy Lane!


	2. Chapter 2 Resistance

Chapter 2 Resistance

As we walked up the stair case we were in silence, both of us to nervous to say much.

We got to his room which was on the 2nd floor.

"This is it." I smiled.

Edward smiled back and I opened the door. In the room there was a grand piano and 2 giant stereos.

He walked in and I followed at his heels.

"It's amazing." He whispered.

"I thought you might like it." I shrugged.

Edward ran his hand along the slick black paint on the piano.

"Well, if you need anything . . ." I tapped my temple again.

_Yeah _he spoke in my head.

_See you later Edward._ I smiled and left.

I walked back down the stairs and heard Alice giggling in her closet and Jasper enjoying his flat screen television.

Next I heard Emmett and Rose talking about places to go in the city while they were staying here. I would have to make sure I got them a nice car.

Then I heard Esme and Carlisle they were speaking in low voices.

"She's changed so much." Esme said.

"Yes she has. Can you believe she got them to stop drinking human blood?" Carlisle seemed astonished at the fact.

"Well she never seemed like the type of person who in immortality would harm humans." Esme replied.

I smiled and continued walking.

I found Demetri in the front hall.

"Hello Demmi." I smiled.

"Hello princess." He smiled and grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined.

He kissed my cheek.

"No, no, I told you not while the Cullen's are here." I whispered.

"Fine, if we must restrain ourselves I will put Felix on your guard for the rest of the time they are here." He frowned.

"Demetri don't be childish." I told him, but his expression didn't change.

"Fine then." I frowned and walked away.

I decided to head to the library and find a book.

I entered the library it was a tall, wide, and long room.

I sat in one of the long chairs. And let my long puffy dress spill over the edges. It was a corseted dress, something someone now would never wear.

I grabbed the nearest book it was on the side table I clicked on the lamp not that I needed it. And I read the cover.

Arianna Giovanni journal 

1778

I loved reading old journals like this one.

I liked seeing the point of view of people before me.

I read a few pages then I closed the book I held it in my hand and turned off the light with my other. I left the library and headed toward the nearest staircase to the 3rd floor which I would have to walk all the way to the other end to get to the staircase that went up to the 4th floor which was where my room was.

My room was GIANT it was a bunch of different rooms with the walls punched out so it was pretty big.

I walked along the hall. I went up the stairs. There was a door that went into the 4th floor you had to have a key. I did have the key of course. I may have forgotten to mention that the entire 4th floor was mine….

I opened the door and walked into my sitting room. I sat on the tiny couch and opened the book. I looked at a few pages then closed it I was uncomfortable.

I put the book down and went into my closet I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I changed out of my dress and put on my jeans and my t-shirt.

I ran down stairs all the way to the 2nd floor.

I banged on Edwards door.

"Meet me in the entrance hall! Dress for a ball game!" I ran down stairs.

I yelled down the hall loud enough for everyone to hear.

"BALL GAME MEET ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 BaseBall

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own the characters! =OOOOOO sorry I don't own the characters Stephanie Meyers does! She owns the characters in here too!

Chapter 3 Baseball

I zoomed down the hall, and into the entry hall. I waited for everyone to come. First it was Rose and Emmett, then Edward, then Esme and Carlisle, and finally Alice and Jasper.

I looked at them and frowned. Hmm, how to make this interesting? I grinned.

"Wait right here I'll be back in a second." I smiled and ran off to find Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane.

I rounded them up and told them of the ball game. And very willingly they came.

We entered the long room where the Cullen's were.

"I thought we should make it interesting." I smiled at Carlisle. "Cullen's vs. Volturi." I grinned even bigger at that.

"You are on." Carlisle smiled back and I was delighted.

I lead them out a door and through the garden and into a clearing.

"This is our playing field." I smiled.

Demetri had the bats Felix had the baseballs. I grabbed the bat and held it out to Carlisle. He put his hand over mine, and mine over his, and his over mine until his hand was at the very top.

"We bat first." He smiled.

"Okay." I looked to my team. "Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Okay Alec you are the umpire. Jane you are pitcher. Demetri you'll be in the outfield. Felix and I are in centerfield." I nodded.

And so did my team.

We moved to our positions.

Rose was first up to bat. Jane smiled very politely.

Her hand flew out and the ball disappeared. Rosalie swung but missed.

Alec smiled and threw the ball back to Jane.

Jane threw the ball again and this time Rose hit it.

I flew over my head and into Demetri's waiting hands.

No one said '2 outs' we just kept playing.

Rose was pretty disappointed that Demetri caught her ball.

Carlisle was up to bat, then Edward, and Emmett, and hah Emmett got them out.

Our team was up to bat and I was batting first.

"Okay you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

I grabbed the bat and swung it around a little getting used to it.

Sorry I wrote so little I just thought that it was ready to go out into the world! =) There won't be more on the baseball game. Sorry. But if you can guess who won I'll add you somewhere in my story! I think Izzy needs a best friend guy or girl I don't care you can make up the name for your character and all! You can even give me an idea on how to introduce the character and I'll give you a sneak peek at Chapter 5! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME THE ANSWER! GET IT RIGHT! And thanks Ocean Amber for the great reviews! And thanks to everyone else for reviewing!


End file.
